


A Floof-filled Morning

by Lightning_Beast42



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Floofy dragon boi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Laxus didn't sign up for this, Mira loves the floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Beast42/pseuds/Lightning_Beast42
Summary: Ever since that spell went off that caused the dragon slayers to act and look more 'draconic' ,Laxus hasn't been able to catch a break,mostly cause Mirajane won't leave him alone about it.





	A Floof-filled Morning

"Laxus,you're fluffy "Mirajane announced to him at the ass crack of dawn.

" And a good morning to you to Mira " Laxus replied burying his face deep into the pillows of their,originally Mirajane's, bed.He was too tired to deal with this right now,emotionally and physically drained from what was slowly happening to his body-initially he thought he had avoided this fate by being a second generation dragon slayer but it had only delayed the time it took to start-not to mention the incredibly taxing S-class mission he and the Raijinshu had only returned from the same day the spell was cast.Also,he had spent a good portion of the night ravaging Mirajane,so he suspected that factored in.He attempted to doze off once more but realising that Mira's burning gaze wasn't going to relinquish itself from his back;and reluctantly cracked open an eye.

Just because he acknowledged Mira wasn't going to leave him alone until he got up didn't mean he wasn't going to do it as painfully slow as possible to spite Mirajane for waking him up.He slowly adjusted his body from his previous lying frontward position to a sideward one,the side that 'coincidentally'was facing away from the white-haired mage.By this point he had opened his other eye and was surveying the parts of the room he could see.There was a large window closet to his side of the bed that was semi closed with white curtains,Laxus had wanted it to be completely closed when they went to bed at night but Mira had wanted it fully open to wake her up in the morning so they compromised,beside him there was a small lightly-coloured oak bedside table that his soundpod was resting on.The room itself was painted a cream colour with small golden flowers and swirls lining the very bottom of the walls and there were multiple photos,posters,and other memorabilia on the walls,some parts were organised and evenly spread out whilst others looked like she had haphazardly chucked them on the wall and hoped for the best.He finally moved onto his back,after a good five minutes or so or unnecessary slowness,and decided to stare at the potted plants on the ceiling or the dark wood of the door that was on Mira's side,or maybe he could kill a few moments by staring at the white dresser on the other side of the room,anywhere but Mirajane's face.

Laxus was aware he was being a bit of an asshole,not too unusual for him,but the moment he looked at Mira's face would be the moment he had to acknowledge there might be something wrong and he was just not up for that at the current moment,not to mention in his sleep deprived state he had only half been listening to Mira and wasn't quite sure what he heard but putting two-and-two together with waking him up earlier than normal and her concerned tone didn't fill him with confidence.After what felt like centuries to Mirajane,Laxus finally looked her square in her eyes and fixed her a stare that she interpreted as 'tell me the reason you woke me up,it better be a good one'

Now here's the thing Laxus , and the other dragon slayers,over the last few weeks have slowly been showing more and more draconic traits and whilst she had personally taken the changes in Laxus' appearance and behavior quite well,actually finding it rather cute and intriguing more often than not, Laxus' himself had understandably not.With this thought she couldn't help but flicker her eyes across his appearance ,his pupils remained constantly slitted,whereas before due to him being a second generation dragon slayer they flickered constantly between fully rounded and slitted when he was using a lot of dragon slayer magic or angry. His teeth too had changed,unlike his eyes,his canines were always slightly sharper than an average persons but not as much as the average dragon slayer par the same reasons,however,the canines and the two surrounding teeth to the other side of his front teeth were currently considerably longer and sharper.There was a light dashing of lightly golden-yellow scales beneath his eyes and on his shoulders. His fingernails had become black and claw like and there was another like dusting of scales up his arm that Mira swore were increasing in number.

Said Lighting dragon slayer yawned ,temporarily startling her out of her thoughts,and it was at that moment Mira tried her best not to coo.She loved seeing him like this in the morning with his usually perfectly gelled hair lying flat in some angles and sticking up in others,her gaze slowly drifted from his bed head to her personal favourite draconic trait Laxus' was sporting.To either side of his head were long black horns that occasionally sparked with electricity,which were paired rather nicely with his newly elongated and pointed ears.

" You're staring Mira "Laxus muttered softly,what had seemed like seconds to Mirajane had actually been about a minute of just staring at Laxus body.

" I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to stare...or hurt your feelings " she replied whilst the first part had been a lie,she had meant to stare just not for that long or get caught doing it,but she sincerely meant the last bit ,God knows how self-conscious Laxus was feeling right now without her adding to it. Laxus looked at her for a second before letting out a small sigh.

"It's okay i know you didn't mean any harm by it,i'm just..you know at the moment"Mira replied with a nod to his response,there was a short pause from Laxus before he continued,"What was it you you said earlier or wanted to talk about?I'll be honest i wasn't really listening"the slight smirk that accompanied the last part filled Mira with relief,there was the arrogant asshole she had fallen in love with.

A sweetly menacing grin graced her face and she leaned into Laxus,who had since sat up,and wrapped her arms around his upper torso. Laxus looked at her curiously as she tended to favour embracing him by way of his shoulders.  
"You know Laxus"she started,earning a low hmm noise from said mage,"That I love you no matter what you look like ,right?"she continued,he figured so otherwise she wouldn't have stayed with him during this disaster but said nothing and instead gave a small noise to confirm her query.  
"Even if"there was a wicked grin on his face,he didn't like that at all,"you're all fluffy"to accentuate her point she moved one arm away from his back to thread her finger through the fair amount of white fluff that was cradling his neck. Laxus' hands shot up to his neck immediately.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!That wasn't there last night,was it?"Mira shook her head in response and delicately placed her hands on top of his to stop him from harshly tugging at the strands that quite obviously hurt doing so.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me,first the purring,then all this weird body shit and now this.This is so fucking stupid".

"Laxus,calm down"the white haired mage asked and when she realised he was not going to do this tried again with a firmer tone "LAXUS" she shouted.He stopped shouting and looked at her.She gently squeezed his hands and looked at him.

"I'm sorry"the blond haired mage looked down in shame.

"I know i get it,it's very stressful what's happening,and honestly i could've done that a lot more tactfully"Laxus made a low 'yeah you could've sound' before enveloping her with his muscular arms,letting her know that she was forgiven."I know you don't like it"the takeover mage said,earning a raised eyebrow from Laxus,"but honestly" she said and looking at Laxus with a semi adoration semi predatory look "IT'S.SO.CUTE"she squeeled flinging her arms around Laxus and forcing him to lie back down as shoved her face into his neck,vigorously rubbing her face in the fluff. Laxus sighed accepting his fate.Mira grinned to herself,screw the horns,this...this was her new favourite part.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small off shoot of a story i have in mind,this is just me trying to kick start it.  
> I head canon,despite never having a canon Lightning dragon,that they have floof,super-conductive floof,which also doubles as insulation as they ,much like Sky Dragons,spend a lot of time in the lower atmosphere.There horns tend to be longer than most other dragons and made of a organic metal like substance to attracts a lot of lightning.Their tails also have smol floof.


End file.
